Borderlands Jack's Remorse
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: In a world without her father, she finds herself back to life. She never thought that a day like this was something possible. Though word was given to her about a last gift he left but it was in the hands of an atlas worker. Will she know if it was meant for her or just another trap?


**Hey guys it has been awhile. Sorry that I have been silent for awhile but it is good to bring some stories in. Now this story is something I wrote for the game Borderlands. There won't be much chapters for this but don't worry, I'll try to make it work for you guys. Well I hope you enjoy and give me some feedback on what you think. Thank you and enjoy.**

Borderlands Jack's Remorse

Chapter 1- An Angel reborn

Much happened after the Hyperion headquarters fell from the sky and the Atlas facility back up and running. Last I heard a guy name Rhys took over the place and he seems to be doing well with the business. He claims to be holding the last known thing of Handsome Jack but many people don't care much for him. Though that did catch my interest and the only way of getting to that is to bring back someone from the past. I found myself at this facility that Jack used for most of his stuff. This Siren led some Vault hunters to her location and asked to take her out. They did yet I don't know why I am coming here. My boss gave me the tool for what is necessary to bring her back but how can a decompose body be of used to us? Well better get to finding her.

I continued on looking around the place but it was bigger than I thought. It's weird how a big place like this was meant to keep one person inside and a few security as well. Though I felt the aura from her powers near me and I am coming close to where she was left. I ended up in front of a lock door and it seems to be of no way of opening it. Lucky for me I brought my trusty laser cutter to do the job for me. Took a few minutes but eventually the door open and right in front of me was her. A light shined from the ceiling as if the gods were answering my suspicions. I started to walk towards her body and I was surprised to see that her body hasn't decomposed. It's been a few years and yet she still look like what the Vault Hunters said. I was now in front of her and I took out the tool and injected it inside her vein. Her body began to glow from the injection and it starts to settle inside her. Everything was quiet for a while till she gasp for air. She then leaned up with a shocked expression on her face. She noticed me and was looking like she was trying to say something.

"You need something?"

She pointed at my water canister.

"Oh you just want some water. Well that makes sense for a person that's been dead."

I gave her some water and she begins to gulp it down. Once she finish she asked," Who are you?"

"I'm Xavier and you must be Angel the daughter of Handsome Jack."

She gave a disgust look and said," Yeah I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you bring me back? You know what will happen if he finds out I am alive again?"

"Again?"

"I faked my death once and it worked for a second but he easily found me."

"Oh okay well it is fine because Jack is dead."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes."

She was just silent then broke into tears. I don't know what to do because I never really had any experience around woman.

"I…am…free."

"We all are to be honest. Once Helios fell things final looked as if Pandora is finally ours."

"How did that happen?"

"Something with their power core. I don't care. I am glad to finally have my privacy back."

"Hmm, well alright then."

We got up and begin to walk out. As we were heading to my vehicle she begin to ask some questions.

"So again why did you bring me back?"

"I have a job that may require your assistant."

"Why me? There were probably other Sirens that could of taken your offer."

"Yes but this involves you and only you."

"I guess. Where will we be going?"

"Heading to the Vault Hunters outpost."

"Oh so you're a Vault Hunter?"

"No…kind of because I've been mostly helping them out here and there."

"You sure are dress as the part."

"Yeah I know."

We got in and started to drive down to the outpost. Ride was going be a long one. So Angel decided to sleep as I continue on driving. Though I can't tell if those marks on her arm are from her powers or just tattoos. Yet we finally arrived and I decided to stop somewhere nice.

"Hey wake up."

"Hmm, oh are we already here."

"Kind of. We are inside the outpost but I made a quick stop."

"Where at?"

"Just going to grab a few drinks. By the wat how old are you?"

"Um eighteen but-"

"Twenty one that's awesome."

I jump off my ride and she did the same.

"Well not like age matter here in Pandora."

We walked in and everything was as usual. This place was also a restaurant so we also grabbed something to eat. As we were eating and drinking I asked a few questions.

"So tell me about yourself Angel? Why did your father keep you inside a big facility?"

"In a way he wanted to keep me safe but I feel like he was just using me for his own needs. I was a Siren and I killed my own mother. I lost control of my powers and for many years I've been locked up there. Then I led a few Vault Hunters to my location and well from my eyes they saved me. Though it only pushed my father to awaken the Warrior."

"Wow isn't that something."

She nodded and looked around and saw a familiar face.

"Hey is that Zero?"

I looked over to where she was pointing at and sure enough Zero was just standing laying his back on the wall.

"Well that's a rare sighting to see. Usually he's not much of a guy to be around places like these."

"Mind if I go say my thanks?"

"Your thanks?"

"Zero was one of the Vault Hunters who helped free me."

"Huh, well sure and I'll come with you. I would like to hear this."

I finished gulping down my drink and we both walked towards Zero. He seem to notice us but it is really hard to tell if he is shocked to see Angel.

"My isn't a surprise to see./ is that really you Angel?"

"Yes it is."

"How is it that you are alive?/ Could it be from your powers?"

"Actually this guy right here was the one to do it."

She bumped with her elbow as to show who she's talking about.

"Yeah it was me that did it."

"Well I am quite impressed./ To have such a tool to revive the dead is something./ If only Roland could of live to see it."

He showed a sad emoticon.

"Oh um sorry about that."

"It is fine./ I am glad to see an old face./ Take care now."

Then Zero went invisible and off to somewhere to the unknown. Hopefully we run into him again. I booked us a room to stay in and I gotten ready to sleep. We got separate beds but for Angel she made it feel like it's been an eternity.

"Have you ever been on a bed?"

"Yes when I was younger but after I couldn't control my powers, my father put me in that facility for many years without a bed. So yeah it feels really good to be honest."

I gave a small chuckle and went to sleep.


End file.
